Your My Super Best Friend and I Love You
by xNearxJeffreyx
Summary: What could be scarier than being gay for your best friend? ...Admitting it.


My new obsession is currently south park, so I wasted no time in writing a lemon, my first actually.

I hope it doesn't suck to bad...I'm really not that experienced in man sex....or sex of any kind for that matter, but I tried.

I feel like such a dirty person XD

-Matty

* * *

It was in November when the air held blue in the afternoons and sunlight washed Stark's pond in gold that Stan had kissed Kyle for the first time. To anyone it may have seemed weird, even _gay_ for two twelve year old boys to be kissing, but to Kyle and Stan it was a pact, a promise for super best friends only. Kyle had kissed everyone then, his brother Ike, his mum and dad, when you loved someone you told them, you held them close and you kissed. It had only seemed right to Stan that he treat Kyle the same way.

He hadn't thought that kissing Kyle was different, that mabey he thought of Kyle as a bit more than super best friends. No, it was to complicated to consider...so he didn't. Now years later at fifteen, they had long ago stopped calling each other nicknames like Ky, and Stan the man, Kyle had begun to date Bebe, and Stan had Wendy. The boys had also stopped showing random acts of physical affection, preferring friendly pushing and punching as all boys eventually will.

"You have to grow up and stop kissing everybody like a pussy" Kyle said one evening back at Stark's pond.

He noticed the way Stan's eyes crinkled up in the corners and looked sad when he's told him that, hell he couldn't help but feel painful himself, the afternoon they said goodbye and went home, not even bothering to stay and watch the terrific sunset, glamorous, with purple-orange streaks painting the background of the ashen colour night. Each boy struggled with the impulse to run back and to the other and tell. Tell about the strange feeling growing and growing , eating the other with nostalgia and want, cleverly hidden behind saccharine smiles, and friendly punches.

It was Stan who couldn't stand it, lying to Wendy and lying to himself, and one day it snapped somewhere inside of him, it was just too much love to hold in. Love that grew and grew inside of him with no one to pour itself into. Love that eventually spilled over and forced him awake at night, his best friends name soft and wet on his aching lips, and pouring out of secret places on his body.

All of it reserved for Kyle.

And it was stan who came to see Kyle under the guise of playing Halo, and locked the door, told Kyle that he _needed_ him, _had_ to have him. Kyle hadn't been surprised, only showing reluctance for a few seconds upon feeling the warm lips covering his own, but he wasn't a liar, didn't want to be.

Stan was his everything.

He let his body go slack, his ushanka slip from his head allowing Stan's slender fingers carress the back of his neck. It wasn't like when Bebe kissed him, when everything felt sloppy and robotic, with lack of feeling. This was different, loving, and beautiful in a way that only Stan could make it feel. Kyle angled his head and opened his mouth to let Stan's soft tongue slip playfully against his own. Mabey he would die, just because he felt so complete, so warm, so...

He found himself staring into the smirking face of Stan, and it was sort of sexy this smoldering stare, one eye covered with soft black hair.

"Dude..."

Stan watched his super best friend run his hands through his messy jew fro and paused a moment before taking Kyle's other hand. He looked the boy dead in those cerulean blue eyes that sparkled with flecks of grey, and began to drown. Flounder helplessly in those eyes as he placed the hand on Kyle's knee, watching carefully when his best friends breath hitched, and those soulful eyes resumed their glazed and limp look.

Lust

It was lust that was taking over Kyle as he felt his hand being guided down past Stan's thigh, right to a warm bulge. He couldn't stifle the groan pouting out of his mouth when he felt Stans hardness, felt himself being pulled back in for another fierce kiss. There were hands unbuttoning his shirt, firm fingers toying with the fly of his jeans, pulling, pushing, groping until his clothes lay in a pile on the floor. Stan stopped groping Kyle to look up confusedly from the clothes to the exposed red head in his arms. He seemed confused, mabey it was too soon, mabey Kyle wouldn't want this, fuck mabey this was just a dream. But all thoughts of this vanished when Kyles arms tightened around his slender shoulders, trembling with need, and let himself fall back, taking Stan with him.

"Its' ok, don't stop"

It was easy after that to hold the Jew closer, to allow clothes to be pulled from his body, and skin to make contact with nothing in between for the first time. Stan grew harder when Stans head dipped down and a tongue made contact with a n erect nipple, causing groans from both of the boys. Stan made a point not to rush, to take his time and grind as slowly against Kyle as his body would allow.

Kyle shut his eyes tight and tensed when he felt Stan's tongue on his throat, and his hand gently squeezing his buttocks.

It was going to drive him wild, every repetitive lick, Stan's fingers sliding down his stomach leaving goose bumps in it's wake, right past the reddish trail of hair leading past his naval. He bucked wildly, unable to control the wet yelp when Stan gave his member a gentle tug. There was a sweep of internal fire that nearly burned him alive to watch Stan's head disappear beneath the sheets, to feel Stan's soft hair tickle the inside of his thighs.

It ran through his body, scalding him, a tongue..._everywhere_...round and round it goes...where it stops nobody knows.

Kyle didn't fucking care.

Hid knuckles turned white from the effort of not snatching Stan's head and ramming his dick so far up Stan's throat he wouldn't be able to swallow for weeks. It didn't take more than a few measured licks and a well timed tug to send Kyle reeling over the edge of surrender, spurting cum into his lovers mouth.

Stan was so thirsty...thirsty for Kyle.

He wanted to hear his super best friend screaming his name, begging until his voice comprised of nothing more than guttural screams and breathless pleas, he wanted Kyle to touch him like that, to make him beg also, something Stan would never allow anyone else to see. Kyle was immobile now, clutching handfuls of sheet, the muscles in his shoulder tensing with the effort of keeping still.

"Y-you could let me have a turn." The red head said softly "Let me take charge for one goddamn time."

Stan let his body rest against Kyle, moving his hands over to let their fingers interlace. Slowly, softly, painstakingly he traced his index finger across his best friends lower lip, making sure to dip it into his wet mouth once before replying.

"But you want to be fucked Ky, I can see it in your eyes. You want me to touch you until you _CAN'T. STAND. IT._

He punctuated each word with a kiss against Kyle's already swollen mouth. This time the finger's holding his own went tight and then limp, the jewish boy beneath him opened is mouth in surrender and sucked on the two slender fingers waiting at his lips. It was easy for Kyle to let his last bit of will power for topping trickle away when Stan rolled him on his stomach and positioned himself slightly above his wet opening. Kyle screwed his eyes shut tight, and clenched Stan's arms when he felt a finger, slick with saliva, enter him probing gently around, back and forth, back and forth to stretch him. He saw stars when Stan scissored his fingers slow, fast, and then slow again, the other hand rubbing up and down his back in a comforting manner.

"S-stan, hurry up...Ahhhh"

Just as quick as his best friends fingers had slipped into him they were gone replaced by something bigger, Stan's member soft and firm all at once impaled deep inside of him. Shaking soft onyx hair out of his eyes, Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulder and moaned, already pounding, bouncing up and down in time with Kyle's wriggling hips. They were both yelling, Kyle obscenities , and Stan incoherent words; cock ramming in and out until some secret spot was hit and Kyle howled, shouting at the top of his lungs.

It was Stan who came first, the orgasm exploding down his lower stomach and sending him reeling against the bony back of his lover who was still clutching the bed sheets and moaning unintelligibly. He was so tired, so fucking exhausted.

When Stan opened his eyes hors later, it was to meet the red head's warm gaze, and cuddle into him closer. He was still tired, still unbelievably happy, delirious with love.

"Dude...I love you."

"Me too" He replied tiredly, nuzzling his cheek into Kyle's shoulders and grinning.

Cartman was a dirty fucking liar, Jews didn't have tiny dicks.


End file.
